


Flexible.

by lizibabes



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for TJRbigbang. When Tommy takes up yoga he decides he needs some help from someone who is a lot more flexible than he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexible.

**Author's Note:**

> First time with this pairing. Thanks to both my beta's and a huge thank you to Valress for betaing and doing a mix for this fic :D  
> Beta: I_glitterz & Valress.

"Why in the hell did I let you talk me into this," Tommy groans as they get into the car. Sophie makes an aww face at him from the front seat, but Isaac just laughs at him. 

　

"You said you wanted to get fitter once the tour finished," Isaac points out as he gets behind the wheel and Tommy's glad he's not the one driving because his legs ache like a bitch. 

　

"Yeah, but yoga? I'm not fit enough for yoga, my body already hurts," Tommy complains. It was actually kind of fun and he does want to get in shape, but his body does actually hurt in more places than he had imagined it would. 

　

"You'll get used to it," Sophie says happily. She had shown a natural talent for the yoga poses from the moment they started the lesson. The instructor had given her glowing praise, but she hadn't bragged about it yet and Tommy doesn't think she will, because Sophie just isn't like that. 

　

"Who says I'm going again?" Tommy asks, even though he hasn't even thought about quitting. 

　

"I do, there is like one other guy there. You're not leaving me alone there. People will think I just go to perv on the bendy women," Isaac points out as he pulls out of their parking space a little sharply, but Tommy's used to Isaac's slightly jerky driving. He's not the worst driver, but he's not the best out there either. 

　

"You're with your wife, it's not like you're alone," Sophie says and Tommy loves how she doesn't always take Isaac's side just because she loves him and they are a couple. She's still just as likely to take Tommy's side, often just to annoy Isaac. They are Tommy's favourite couple in the whole world. 

　

"Also a lot of them think you're gay," Tommy shrugs casually, not meeting Isaac eye in the mirror. 

　

"What, why do they think I'm gay?" Isaac asks, sounding confused. 

　

"Because I told them you were," Tommy smirks happily, because he has a wicked streak and he loves getting a rise out of Isaac, what are best friends for if not driving crazy?

　

"Any reason other than you got bored?" Isaac gives Tommy what he calls the “Mom” look, disapproving, but almost amused. Tommy doesn't think he's ever done anything that Isaac actually completely disapproved of. 

　

"They kept asking how we knew each other and a few of them thought Sophie was my wife. Seemed funnier to say yes than to tell the truth," Tommy says lightly and it's not the first time they've been in a situation like this. He's living with the Carpenters right now, they go places together, do the weekly shopping together, people get the wrong idea all the time. None of them are really that worried about if people think they are more than just friends or if they think Sophie is his wife.

　

"So our yoga group thinks you're my husband and that Isaac is our gay friend?" Sophie asks.

　

"Yep," Tommy nods, it's kind of fun having a fake wife. It's not like he cares if people think he's not single, because it's not like he's going to yoga to try and pick people up. 

　

"Cool, we've switched places," Isaac laughs.

　

"I'm not your gay friend," Tommy points out, because he isn't actually gay.

　

"You're bisexual, that's close enough for me," Isaac shrugs.

　

"Adam's your gay friend," Tommy adds, even though Adam isn't the only gay guy Isaac knows. Tommy isn't the only bisexual person he knows any way, but that's not the point. 

　

"Adam doesn't pretend he's married to my wife," Isaac says simply and Tommy gets out his cell phone so that he can complain on Twitter about Yoga, seeing as he doubts Isaac is going to be that sympathetic and Sophie is ignoring them the way she does whenever they regress to the mental age of five. 

　

One of the tweets he gets back is from Terrence offering to help him master the basics of yoga and Tommy texts him to see if he means the offer. He doesn't want to give up after one lesson, it would feel too much like failure, but he needs to get better at it or fitter or something. He's not sure, but Terrence is awesome and bound to be able to help Tommy in some way. He knows way more than the basics of yoga and he's in really good shape from dancing and he didn't let his fitness level drop during the tour unlike some of the rest of them. 

　

Terrence texts back asking when he is free and Tommy has to check with Sophie. No wonder she says that sometimes she feels like she is their mom. But Tommy just isn't all that organised, especially not right now. It's not been that long since tour ended and when he was on tour, he could rely on someone telling him when and where he had to be everywhere all the time. He's used to being herded from one place to another with the rest of the band and he's not really back in tune with the flow of his life outside of tour yet. 

　

He arranges a day with Terrence and gloats to Isaac that he is going to get way better than Isaac is at yoga by the next lesson. Isaac doesn't believe even Terrence can help him get better, because today Tommy was one of the worst in the class. He'd needed the one who needed the most help from the instructor as well. But Tommy is determined that he will get better. Terrence is cool as shit, if anyone can make him better at this kind of thing it is Terrence. He'll prove Isaac wrong with Terrence's help. 

　

Tommy might have a slight thing for Terrence, he'd got on well with him all tour and had spent the shows watching Terrence's ass move as he danced on stage. Adam had caught him once or twice and Isaac had noticed all the time, seen as he was behind Tommy and Terrence during all of the performances. Tommy can't help it, he's an ass man. Terrence has a damn good ass on him as well, it was distracting as hell watching Terrence shake it up on stage, and all of a sudden Tommy has a thought. Terrence helping him means that Terrence will be showing him yoga poses. Damn, Terrence and yoga, that could be one hell of a sight. Terrence showing how flexible he is, Tommy could learn to like yoga if it involves Terrence.

　

 

+++++++++++++++++++  
　

"Tommy, Boo, hello," Terrence pulls him into a hug the moment the door opens and Tommy finds himself relaxing into Terrence muscular body. He didn't think of himself as being into the toned thing before, but he really likes Terrence's body. 

　

"Hey, thanks for doing this, you are awesome," Tommy says happily, holding on tight. He likes to hug, some people give good hugs and Terrence is one of those people who give awesome hugs. He's tall and warm and when he pulls Tommy close he feels happy, safe. So much so that it's hard to let go and follow Terrence into the apartment, but he does manage and as they walk inside, he gets to walk behind Terrence, which means he gets a nice view of Terrence's ass in the work out pants he has on. Even in the loose material, his ass still looks amazing and Tommy has had a lot of fantasies about the things he would like to do to that ass.

　

"So whose idea was yoga?" Terrence asks, stopping off in the kitchen where he pulls two bottles of water from the fridge and he hands one to Tommy.

　

"Sophie's, but I think I'm kind of to blame. I said I wanted to get in shape now that we have time to do it," Tommy explains, taking a sip from the water bottle because his mouth is a little dry.

　

"In shape? Your body looks pretty good to me," Terrence says, looking Tommy up and down in a way that makes Tommy shiver a little. There has always been a connection between him and Terrence, an undercurrent of something, Tommy thinks attraction, but he could be wrong, he wants to be right. He hadn't acted on it on tour because he had wanted to see if he felt the same way when he wasn't seeing Terrence all the time, because weird things can happen when you're sharing someone's space all the time, but he still wants Terrence just as much now that they aren't on tour together. 

　

"I have a beer belly," Tommy shrugs, poking his own stomach. 

　

"You have a tiny little bump and a really skinny ass. I could carry you around easy, but if you want to learn I'm happy to teach you, Tommy Joe," Terrence says, poking Tommy's admittedly small belly bump, just like Tommy had, but when Terrence does it Tommy feels something in his stomach flip. So yeah, his crush hasn't gone anywhere since GlamNation ended. 

　

"No picking me up, not right now anyway, today you teach me downward dog or something," Tommy smirks and Terrence laughs.

　

"You picked that one because it sounds dirty," Terrence accuses.

　

"That and I don't know any others," Tommy shrugs, which is only half true. He does knows some of the poses names, but he couldn't resist using that one as an example because he has thought it sounded dirty from the first time he had heard it. 

　

"Well I've cleared a space in the living room and we need to start out by warming up, okay?" Terrence leads the way and Tommy follows, kicking off his shoes next to Terrence's, ready to get started.

　

Terrence runs them through a few simple warm ups to get them both ready and to try and avoid injuries. Tommy thinks he manages to at least do that properly, which is something at least, because he doesn't want to get hurt doing yoga. It just doesn't seem like something he should get hurt doing and Isaac would never stop laughing at him if he did get hurt doing yoga of all things. 

　

"So have you been working on your core?" Terrence asks.

　

"They keep talking about it but I don't really understand," Tommy admits.

　

Terrence gets in his space, his hand coming to rest flat on Tommy's stomach.

　

"This is your core, strengthening it is pretty important for yoga. We could start with the plank pose to work on that. It's good for developing into other arm balances," Terrence explains. 

　

"I was not good at the arm balance move things," Tommy sighs.

　

"Okay, we are going to work on three poses to begin with. Plank pose, side reclining leg pose and the dolphin pose. I'll show you them all first and then you can try them out," Terrence tells him and then Tommy watches as Terrence bends his body like it is totally effortless, bending his body gracefully in ways that Tommy can't imagine. He's seen harder positions, but Terrence moves as well as the instructor of the class Tommy had gone to.

　

Terrence teaches him the plank pose first, arms in front of him, body stretched out and up on his toes. It takes Tommy a few goes to do it without falling on his face, but Terrence is a good teacher. He doesn't laugh at Tommy for not getting it right away and he looks so pleased when Tommy gets it right. Terrence helps him into the next position the dolphin pose and Terrence hands on Tommy's body make him feel a little flustered, but he does his best to hide his reaction.

　

After the first three poses Terrence shows him the cat pose, which Tommy gets pretty easily. And after that they move onto what Terrence calls standing poses. Tommy's already getting them better than he had been in class. Terrence is a much better teacher than the yoga instructor or maybe it's because he only has one student to deal with. 

　

The standing poses they go through are the big toe pose, the chair pose, the gate pose and to Tommy's amusement the downward facing dog pose. Tommy's pretty sure Terrence only picked it because he knew Tommy found it funny, but he just can't help it. It might be childish, but Tommy really doesn't care. By the time they are finished, he is aching a little and a little sweaty and Terrence, who has barely broken out in a sweat offers Tommy the shower. He has other clothes with him, because he didn't want to stay in sweaty work out clothes, so he says yes and heads for the bathroom with his spare clothes.

　

The hot water feels great on his skin, but Tommy thinks maybe he should be having a cold shower. He's half hard just from having Terrence's hands on him, from watching Terrence getting into the different yoga poses. He hadn't thought doing yoga could be a turn on, but it looks like he was wrong, it was, well this time. In class he'd just found it a little frustrating when he didn't get it and tiring. They've worked on it for around an hour, keeping it basic by only going over a few poses and getting into them again and again and it is still tiring, but it feels better this time, he feels more accomplished. 

　

It's not until after he gets out of the shower that he realizes one of the muscles in his back has tensed up. He winces as he dries off and gets dressed and heads back out into Terrence's apartment feeling like a fool. How the hell did he manage to pull a muscle?

　

"You okay, baby?" Terrence asks, putting two cold cans of soda on the coffee table, the condensation running down the sides.

　

"I hurt my back, I don't know how," Tommy admits.

　

"Oh honey, come sit on the floor in front of the couch," Terrence tells him, sitting down on the couch and Tommy does as he's told and goes and sits in front of Terrence. 

　

"What are you going to do?" Tommy asks.

　

"Massage. Make you feel all better, I promise," Terrence tells him and then those big hands are on his shoulders and back and Tommy has to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning out loud, because Terrence's hands are so fucking awesome that he thinks he's going to get hard just from this and he's still half hard after not jerking off in the shower. He so should have jerked off in the shower, but it seemed rude to do that in someone else's shower.

　

"Oh my God, you can do that forever," Tommy groans.

　

"Feel good?" Terrence asks. 

　

"Damn good," Tommy admits and Terrence just chuckles at him.

　

"Might feel better if you take your shirt off," Terrence suggests.

　

"You just want to see me naked," Tommy accuses, but he's already shrugging out of his shirt.

　

"Oh look, it worked," Terrence says, sounding smug.

　

"I just don't want you to stop. I think people would pay for you to massage them. Your hands are like magic and I'm a total slut for a good back rub," Tommy says happily as Terrence hands get back to work.

　

"I should start charging then," Terrence laughs.

　

"Friends discount," Tommy smirks.

　

"I'd still do you for free," Terrence says, his thumb working a knot of muscle and it hurts, but in a really, really good way.

　

"That sounds so dirty," Tommy smiles, his eyes sliding closed because it feels so good.

　

"You just have a dirty mind, Tommy Joe," Terrence tries to sound serious, but Tommy can hear the amusement sneaking into his voice.

　

"Just dirty full stop," Tommy grins and he's maybe flirting a little, but he can't help it. He's naturally a flirty person and when he's with someone who he likes, especially alone with them he can't help himself.

　

"I bet you're as vanilla as they come, Tommy boy," Terrence taunts.

　

"Wouldn't you like to know," Tommy says smugly.

　

"Not the stuff to do with girls. Women are pretty and everything, but I do not want to hear how much you like pussy. So no, I wouldn't like to know and you never talk about guys so don't even front. Sometimes I think that you being bisexual is some joke that you and Adam made up," Terrence says thoughtfully.

　

"You don't think I'm bisexual?" Tommy asks.

　

"Well I don't really think you'd lie, but I just have never heard you talk about the kind of man you like or stuff you have done with men is all," Terrence sighs and Tommy frowns. He can't believe he hadn't picked up on the fact that Terrence has been questioning his sexuality. No wonder he only ever flirts so much. Terrence thinks he's straight.

　

"I'm Bisexual. I don't really have a set type of guy. I like a lot of guys, but the thing I really like is a good ass, I'm an ass man. So physically I go for that, but I guess I pick guys more based on their personality when it comes to dating. But I don't consider myself vanilla with men or women," Tommy shrugs.

　

"Okay, favourite thing to do with a guy, sexually?" Terrence asks.

　

"Rimming," Tommy says without even really thinking about it.

　

"Really?" Terrence asks, sounding surprised.

　

"Like I said, I'm an ass man," Tommy says simply.

　

"I can't even remember the last time someone did that to me. My last boyfriend didn't like it," Terrence sighs.

　

"But you have an awesome ass," Tommy says without thinking.

　

"Why thank you, Tommy Joe. That's what a guy likes to hear," Terrence purrs.

　

"I just can't believe that a guy wouldn't do that to you, did you ask?" Tommy asks.

　

"Of course I asked," Terrence sighs.

　

"He wouldn't after you asked, was he crazy?" Tommy frowns.

　

"Maybe you're just a better boyfriend than he was, but it's not a big deal. He didn't like it, some people don't like some things in bed. It's not like he expected me to do it to him, but he wouldn't do it to me. That would have been a dick move, but he wasn't that bad," Terrence explains and Tommy still can't believe anyone told him no.

　

"Still sounds like a dick to me. I mean how could he say no to you, you're you," Tommy says, not really thinking about what he might be giving away until Terrence's hands stop moving on his shoulders.

　

"What do you mean, Tommy? You seem to think no one should say no to me," Terrence says softly and Tommy thinks fuck it, it's time to take a risk or he'll regret losing his chance for the rest of his life.

　

"I wouldn't say no to you," Tommy says simply and then he all but holds his breath because he can't believe he just said that.

　

"Stand up," Terrence says and his voice gives away absolutely nothing. Tommy does as he's told, standing up and as he turns to face Terrence he stands up as well. Terrence's face is hard to read, but he doesn't look unhappy or like he's about to kick Tommy out of his apartment, so that's something, he hopes.

　

Terrence doesn't say anything, he just puts a hand on Tommy's waist and pulls him close, kissing the hell out of him and Tommy's so surprised that he doesn't kiss back right away. But then it hits him, Terrence is kissing him, and he gets with the program, kissing back hungrily and he has to bite back a groan when Terrence pulls his mouth back, but he keeps both arms around Tommy which is a good sign that Terrence isn't calling a complete stop to this.

　

"I've wanted to do that for a long time. Why didn't you say anything?" Terrence asks.

　

"I hit on you all the time," Tommy points out.

　

"You're a flirt, I didn't think you meant it," Terrence shrugs.

　

"Well I do, I think you're really hot and all kinds of awesome. I mean every time you were on stage dancing, all I did was check out your ass, almost made me mess up what I was playing a few times," Tommy admits.

　

"You manage to play with Adam's tongue down your throat but my ass is distracting? I think I'm flattered," Terrence purrs and Tommy slides his hands down to cup Terrence's ass, because he's got an opportunity here and he's not going to waste it and he's been wanting to get his hands on Terrence's ass from the first time he saw him shake it.

　

"It's a really nice ass," Tommy says in his own defence. 

　

"You should see it naked," Terrence says with a smirk and Tommy has to swallow down a groan.

　

"I would really, really like to," Tommy tells him honestly, because he has been dreaming about Terrence ass for way too long.

　

"Bedroom, now," Terrence orders and Tommy has no arguments. He lets Terrence lead the way and the moment they get into Terrence's room, Terrence gets back in Tommy's space and kisses him hard and fast, and Tommy moans into it. Hands go right back to Terrence's ass, because now that he's allowed to touch there is no way he's keeping his hands off of Terrence. 

　

"How far can this go today?" Terrence asks, breaking the kiss again.

　

"As far as you want it to go," Tommy shrugs.

　

"I want to make sure we're on the same page, just because this is going fast doesn't mean all I want is a hook up, so if all you want is a one off, clue me in now, boo. I won't be mad, you've made no promises, so just tell the truth, okay?" Terrence says with just a hint of nerves in his voice, and Tommy has to hug him before he gives his answer.

　

"I'm like really into you, a lot. I'm not good at this shit at all. I mean, if I was I would have just asked you out already, right? But just because I'm not good at asking doesn't mean I didn't want to ask.. I know people are meant to go on a date and then have sex after, but can we do it the other way around? I mean, I'd really like to sleep with you now, but after I'd kind of love to take you out on a date," Tommy thinks he might be rambling, but he wants to get it all out there, to tell Terrence the truth about what he wants and it seems like he must say something right because Terrence kisses him, soft and slow, his arms winding around Tommy and pulling him close.

　

"You might not be a smooth talker, Tommy Joe, but I like you just the way you are, honest and sweet and hot, don't ever change, okay?" Terrence says softly and then they are kissing again and Terrence moves them in the direction of the bed. Tommy almost trips over his own feet, but Terrence's strong arms keep him up, so he doesn't fall, not until Terrence pushes him backwards and he lands on the bed, Terrence landing on him seconds after. It knocks Tommy's breath out of his lungs and he has to quickly take a breath before Terrence is kissing him again.

　

They make out like teenagers, groping at each other through the material of their clothes and it seems to last forever before Terrence starts stripping them both and by that point, Tommy is painfully hard , he's almost surprised he doesn't come when Terrence rolls onto his front, pillow under his hips, legs spread and ass in the air.

　

"Prove you're not all talk," Terrence challenges and it's a challenge that Tommy has no problem with. He kneels in the space between Terrence's legs and gets his hands on Terrence's bare ass, running his hands over the smooth dark skin a few times before he pulls the cheeks apart and swipes his tongue over Terrence's crack.

　

"Tease," Terrence accuses and Tommy chuckles before going for it, licking over Terrence's hole with the flat of his tongue before stiffening his tongue to a point and pressing it firmly against Terrence's hole, licking his way inside and Terrence's moans are music to his ears.

　

He licks and sucks, working Terrence's hole with nothing but his tongue until it is slick and wet with his spit and Terrence is begging for more. Tommy sits up a little, shushing Terrence when he whimpers. He puts his hand in front of Terrence's face and he catches on quick, sucking Tommy's fingers into his mouth, his tongue swirling in ways that Tommy knows would have him losing it if it was his cock in Terrence's mouth instead of his fingers. 

　

Once his fingers are good and wet, Tommy works his way back down Terrence's body, pressing a trail of kisses down Terrence's back, loving the way it makes Terrence shiver and then he is back between Terrence's legs, his tongue back on Terrence's hole, but this time he adds two fingers along with his tongue and Terrence moans loudly and if his mouth wasn't so busy, Tommy would be smiling. As Terrence's moans get louder, Tommy makes a decision and he takes his mouth off of Terrence so that he can talk.

　

"Hands and knees, baby, come on," Tommy encourages, and shakily Terrence gets back into position. Tommy goes back to licking and sucking, removing his fingers, one hand holding him up and his slick hand going to Terrence's cock. He fucks Terrence with his tongue, jerking him off slowly and Terrence moans brokenly.

　

"Fuck, I'm close, from your fucking tongue and your hand. Holy shit, Tommy, never been like this before, never going to let you leave the damn bedroom ever again. I should have done this sooner, had you in my bunk the whole tour doing that," Terrence babbles and Tommy speeds everything up, wanting to get Terrence off just like this, with nothing more than his tongue and a few fingers, not because he doesn't want to rush into sex, but because he wants to see if he can make Terrence fall apart from this, something they both really like but haven't done for way too long.

　

"Tommy," Terrence says, his voice making the word come out ragged and then his orgasm hits, his body going taunt, his hole going tight around Tommy's tongue and he keeps his hand and tongue moving the whole time until Terrence is whimpering, then he finally pulls away.

　

Tommy turns Terrence over and crawls up his body, kissing him wet and sloppy, loving that Terrence doesn't mind his own taste, rubbing his cock against Terrence's thigh lazily. He's rock hard, but he's not in a rush to get off.

　

"You really do love my ass," Terrence says, sounding breathless.

　

"I really do. I've jerked off so many times over your ass, not literally obviously, but you know what I mean," Tommy admits, blushing, but Terrence's eyes go dark with lust.

　

"Would you like to jerk off over it?" Terrence asks and Tommy's pretty damn sure that Terrence means it literally. 

　

Tommy kisses him again, hard and fast, because that is so hot and he thinks he's already falling for Terrence, more than he already had on tour.

　

"Roll over," Tommy says huskily and Terrence does after shooting him a wickedly sexy smile.

　

Terrence lays out on his stomach and Tommy rolls his hips, dragging his cock over Terrence ass, thrusting against it but not trying to get inside and it feels so good that he can't keep his mouth shut, moans and words alike falling from his lips.

　

"Your ass, God, your fucking ass," Tommy moans and when Terrence twists around so that they can kiss, pleasure shoots through Tommy's body and he moves faster and faster, leaving trails of pre-come all over the dark skin of Terrence's ass and for some reason that turns him on even more, knowing that his come is getting smeared all over Terrence's ass and he's so turned on that he doesn't last long. The only warning he gets that he is going to come is a tingling in his spine, a tightening in his balls and he doesn't try to pull away, letting himself come all over Terrence's ass before collapsing on top of the other man's body, sweaty and spent, not caring that his come is getting all over them both.

　

Terrence finally makes him move and drags them both to the shower, his big hands running all over Tommy's body, slick with soap and water and Tommy can't stop kissing him, lets Terrence do most of the work getting them clean. He doesn't really come back to himself until they are out of the shower and he's drying off for the third time today, including the shower he had that morning. He dries himself off, keeping his eyes on Terrence and when the other man bends over to dry his feet, Tommy can't resist spanking his ass once and Terrence yelps.

　

"You really weren't kidding about being an ass man," Terrence says happily, turning to face him and kissing Tommy hard, backing him against the sink.

　

"Your ass is, fuck, I don't have words," Tommy says when they come up for air.

　

"Oh believe me, I'm very happy with your kink, Tommy Joe, I might just have to keep you," Terrence says, voice low and seductive and it makes Tommy shiver a little.

　

"Good, I want to be kept," Tommy says happily. He wants to be with Terrence, not just for his ass, but that is definitely an upside to things.

　

"Want to know my kink?" Terrence asks, eyes sparkling and Tommy has a feeling he's about to be in trouble, but a really good kind of trouble.

　

"Hell yes," Tommy doesn't even hesitate.

　

"Cock sucking," Terrence tells him with a smile and then he's going to his knees, taking Tommy's towel with him and Tommy cups the back of Terrence's skull. He thinks they are both going to be incredibly happy with each other's kinks.

　

 

++++++++++++++++  
　

His yoga teacher has been commenting on his improvement and after five lessons, Tommy brings along the reason for his improvement. As well as going on dates and spending a ton of time in the bed room, Terrence has still been teaching Tommy yoga, the added flexibility has been nothing but a good thing when it comes to their sex life.

　

He drives to the lesson with Terrence and meets Isaac and Sophie there, which gets them a few looks from the regulars that still think Tommy and Sophie are married, but Tommy ignores the raised eyebrows and leans against Terrence side, smiling when Terrence wraps an arm around his shoulders.

　

"So you're finally going to admit that you cheated? Studying with someone else?" Isaac asks with a smile, because Isaac really doesn't care that someone else has been teaching Tommy Yoga outside of class. He just likes to tease Tommy.

　

"You're just jealous that no one will think we're having some kind of yoga threesome anymore," Tommy smirks, because a surprising amount of people from the class have asked or been overheard speculating that Tommy, Isaac and Sophie are all actually together, as in together, together.

　

"They might just think we're having a foursome," Sophie points out.

　

"Cool, yoga will help us come up with kinky sex positions," Isaac smiles, just as a group of women walk past and Tommy has to press his face into Terrence neck to cover up the fact that he is giggling like a loon over the look on their faces.

　

"When we started going to yoga, I didn't think we'd be the main source of gossip," Sophie comments, but Tommy knows she thinks it's funny and she plays up to it as much as any of them, calling Tommy and Isaac by nothing by pet names and hugging them both all the time around the other people in their class.

　

"Well now we can make some more gossip," Terrence says, kissing the side of Tommy's head, his breath ruffling Tommy's bangs.

　

"Awesome, let's go get physical," Isaac says and Tommy snorts.

　

"Did you just quote and Olivia Newton-John song?" Tommy asks.

　

"You got the reference if it was one, which it wasn't, but if it was, you are just as bad as me," Isaac babbles and Sophie pats his arm affectionately.

　

Tommy bites his lip to stop himself from making a joke about the only kind of getting physical he wants to be doing. Instead, he takes Terrence's hand and follows Isaac and Sophie inside, ready to start their yoga class. Tommy's finding himself liking yoga a whole lot more these days and not just because it means he's become a much more flexible lover. If it wasn't for yoga, he might never have gotten the guts up to tell Terrence that he wanted him, so he owes yoga his lover and that is a very good reason to love it.

　

The End.


End file.
